Michael Knight
Michael Knight '''is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71286 Fun Pack for the Knight Rider franchise. Background Born originally as Michael Arthur Long to a blue-collared family outside of Los Angeles on January 9, 1949, Michael Knight started getting involved in crime fighting as early as in the 1960's when he was drafted into the US Army, working for the Green Berets and spending three years at Vietnam as an intelligence officer. While in the country, he was caught snooping around, only to escape from a POW camp he was held at, incurring an injury that required brain surgery which gave him a steel plate on the back of his head. After his stint in Vietnam was finished, he was later discharged from the Army somewhere around 1972 and recruited to the Los Angeles Police Force where he would work for the next 10 years. However on August 8, 1982, while on a special assignment for the LAPD undercover as a security guard at Consildated Chemical Corporation in Las Vegas, Nevada, he got injured, being shot by industrial espionage expert Tanya Walker after being betrayed by her, while losing his longtime partner, Muntzy, to a gunshot shootout. That same day he was declared killed in action, and was whisked away by the Foundation for Law and Government (FLAG), a private arms division of Knight Industries headed by industrialist Wilton Knight. He received medical attention and was given a new face through facial reconstruction surgery. World ''Knight Rider''': Los Angeles Abilities * Acrobat *X-Ray Vision *Hacking *Technology *Tracking Quotes Trivia * In the show, he was portrayed by David Hasselhoff. It is unknown if he will reprise his role for this game. * He shares the same hairpiece with Frodo, Sam, and Gray Mitchell. * His toy tag's design displays K.I.T.T.'s front and scanner on the front side, and the Knight Industries Logo on the back side. * He is one of the few Year 2 characters so far to not have an accessory, the others being Stripe and Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie). * Michael is so far the only character in both Years 1 and 2 to be an exclusive to GameStop North America (some other characters, such as Jay, Laval, and Marceline, were previously made as exclusives to Toys R' Us (and in Marceline's case, Argos UK), while Excalibur Batman is announced to be an exclusive to Target for a limited time). * His hearts, player portrait, and targeting reticle all are themed off of K.I.T.T.'s scanner. * During the ''Meet that Hero! episode he's in, he walks in slow motion while on a beach. This may be an allusion to Baywatch, a show that Hasselhoff stars in as a lifeguard. Gallery Category:Technology Ability Category:Characters Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:2017 Category:Index Category:Good Guys Category:Keys Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Hacking Ability Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Tracking Ability Category:GameStop Exclusive Characters Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Acrobatics Ability